This invention relates to protein kinases.
Mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinases are important mediators of signal transduction from the cell surface to the nucleus. Multiple MAP kinases have been described in yeast including SMK1, HOG1, MPK1, FUS3, and KSS1. In mammals, the MAP kinases identified are extracellular signal-regulated MAP kinase (ERK), c-Jun amino-terminal kinase (JNK), and p38 kinase (Davis (1994) Trends Biochem. Sci. 19:470). These MAP kinase isoforms are activated by dual phosphorylation on threonine and tyrosine.
Activating Transcription Factor-2 (ATF2), ATFa, and cAMP Response Element Binding Protein (CRE-BPa) are related transcription factors that bind to similar sequences located in the promoters of many genes (Ziff (1990) Trends in Genet. 6:69). The binding of these transcription factors leads to increased transcriptional activity. ATF2 binds to several viral proteins, including the oncoprotein Ela (Liu and Green (1994) Nature 368:520), the hepatitis B virus X protein (Maguire et al. (1991) Science 252:842), and the human T cell leukemia virus 1 tax protein (Wagner and Green (1993) Science 262:395). ATF2 also interacts with the tumor suppressor gene product Rb (Kim et al. (1992) Nature 358:331), the high mobility group protein HMG(I)Y (Du et al. (1993) Cell 74:887), and the transcription factors nuclear NF-xcexaB (Du et al. (1993) Cell 74:887) and c-Jun (Benbrook and Jones (1990) Oncogene 5:295).
The invention is based on the identification and isolation of a new group of human mitogen-activated protein kinase kinases (MKKs). The MKK isoforms described herein, MKK3, MKK6, MKK4 (including MKK4-xcex1, -xcex2, and -xcex3), MKK7 (including murine MKK7, human MKK7, MKK7b, MKK7c, MKK7d, and MKK7e) have serine, threonine, and tyrosine kinase activity. MKK3, MKK4, and MKK6 specifically phosphorylate the human MAP kinase p38 at Thr180 and Tyr182. The MKK4 isoforms also phosphorylate the human MAP kinases JNK (including JNK1, JNK2, and JNK5) at Thr183 and Tyr185. The MKK7 isoforms phosphorylate JNK at Thr183 and Tyr185.
Accordingly, the invention features a substantially pure human MKK polypeptide having serine, threonine, and tyrosine kinase activity that specifically phosphorylates human p38 MAP kinase. MKK3 has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2. The invention further includes MKK6 having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4 and having serine, threonine, and tyrosine kinase activity that specifically phosphorylates human p38 MAP kinase.
The invention further features a substantially pure human MKK polypeptide having serine, threonine, and tyrosine kinase activity that specifically phosphorylates human p38 MAP kinase and JNK. MKK4 isoform MKK4-xcex1 has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6. MKK4 isoform MKK4-xcex2 has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8. MKK4 isoform MKK4-xcex2 has the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10.
The invention also features a substantially pure MKK polypeptide (MKK7) having serine, threonine, and tyrosine kinase activity that specifically phosphorylates mitogen-activated protein kinase JNK. MKK isoforms MKK7 (murine) and MKK7 (human) have the amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NOS:18 and 26, respectively. The MKK7 isoforms MKK7b, MKK7c, MKK7d, and MKK7e have the amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NO:20, SEQ ID NO:28, SEQ ID NO:30, and SEQ ID NO:32, respectively.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmitogen-activating protein kinase kinasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMKKxe2x80x9d means a protein kinase which possesses the characteristic activity of phosphorylating and activating a human mitogen-activating protein kinase. Examples of MKKs include MKK3 and MKK6, which specifically phosphorylate and activate p38 MAP kinase at Thr180 and Tyr182, MKK4 isoforms which specifically phosphorylate and activate p38 MAP kinase at Thr180 and Tyr182, and JNK at Thr183 and Tyr185, and MKK7 isoforms which specifically phosphorylate JNK at Thr183 and Tyr185.
An xe2x80x9cMKK7xe2x80x9d is a mammalian isoform of mitogen-activated protein kinase kinase (MKK) polypeptide having serine, threonine, and tyrosine kinase activity, and phosphorylating mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinase JNK but not p38.
The invention includes the specific p38 and JNK MKKs disclosed, as well as closely related MKKs which are identified and isolated by the use of probes or antibodies prepared from the polynucleotide and amino acid sequences disclosed for the MKKs of the invention. This can be done using standard techniques, e.g., by screening a genomic, cDNA, or combinatorial chemical library with a probe having all or a part of the nucleic acid sequences of the disclosed MKKs. The invention further includes synthetic polynucleotides having all or part of the amino acid sequence of the MKKs herein described.
The term xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d means any chain of amino acids, regardless of length or post-translational modification (e.g., glycosylation or phosphorylation), and includes natural proteins as well as synthetic or recombinant polypeptides and peptides.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially pure,xe2x80x9d when referring to a polypeptide, means a polypeptide that is at least 60%, by weight, free from the proteins and naturally-occurring organic molecules with which it is naturally associated. A substantially pure MKK polypeptide (e.g., human) is at least 75%, more preferably at least 90%, and most preferably at least 99%, by weight, MKK polypeptide. A substantially pure MKK can be obtained, for example, by extraction from a natural source; by expression of a recombinant nucleic acid encoding a MKK polypeptide, or by chemically synthesizing the protein. Purity can be measured by any appropriate method, e.g., column chromatography, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, or HPLC analysis.
In one aspect, the invention features isolated polynucleotides which encode the MKKs of the invention. In one embodiment, the polynucleotide is the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1. In other embodiments, the polynucleotide is the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:17, SEQ ID NO:19, SEQ ID NO:25, SEQ ID NO:27, SEQ ID NO:29, or SEQ ID NO:31, respectively.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to a nucleic acid sequence of deoxyribonucleotides or ribonucleocides in the form of a separate fragment or a component of a larger construct. DNA encoding portions or all of the polypeptides of the invention can be assembled from cDNA fragments or from oligonucleotides that provide a synthetic gene which can be expressed in a recombinant transcriptional unit. Polynucleotide sequences of the invention include DNA, RNA, and cDNA sequences, and can be derived from natural sources or synthetic sequences synthesized by methods known to the art.
An xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d polynucleotide is a nucleic acid molecule that is separated in some way from sequences in the naturally occurring genome of an organism. Thus, the term xe2x80x9cisolated polynucleotidexe2x80x9d includes any nucleic acid molecules that are not naturally occuring. The term therefore includes, for example, a recombinant polynucleotide which is incorporated into a vector, into an autonomously replicating plasmid or virus, or into the genomic DNA of a prokaryote or eukaryote, or which exists as a separate molecule independent of other sequences. It also includes a recombinant DNA which is part of a hybrid gene encoding additional polypeptide sequences.
The isolated polynucleotide sequences of the invention also include polynucleotide sequences that hybridize under stringent conditions to the polynucleotide sequences specified herein. The term xe2x80x9cstringent conditionsxe2x80x9d means hybridization conditions that guarantee specificity between hybridizing polynucleotide sequences, such as those described herein, or more stringent conditions. One skilled in the art can select posthybridization washing conditions, including temperature and salt concentrations, which reduce the number of nonspecific hybridizations such that only highly complementary sequences are identified (Sambrook et al. (1989) in Molecular Cloning, 2d ed.; Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.
The isolated polynucleotide sequences of the invention also include sequences complementary to the polynucleotides encoding MKK (antisense sequences). Antisense nucleic acids are DNA or RNA molecules that are complementary to at least a portion of a specific mRNA molecule (Weintraub (1990) Scientific American 262:40). The invention includes all antisense polynucleotides that inhibit production of MKK polypeptides. In the cell, the antisense nucleic acids hybridize to the corresponding mRNA, forming a double-stranded molecule. Antisense oligomers of about 15 nucleotides are preferred, since they are easily synthesized and introduced into a target MKK-producing cell. The use of antisense methods to inhibit the translation of genes is known in the art, and is described, e.g., in Marcus-Sakura Anal. Biochem., 172:289 (1988).
In addition, ribozyme nucleotide sequences for MKK are included in the invention. Ribozymes are RNA molecules possessing the ability to specifically cleave other single-stranded RNA in a manner analogous to DNA restriction endonucleases. Through the modification of nucleotide sequences encoding these RNAs, molecules can be engineered to recognize specific nucleotide sequences in an RNA molecule and cleave it (Cech (1988) J. Amer. Med. Assn. 260:3030). A major advantage of this approach is that, because they are sequence-specific, only mRNAs with particular sequences are inactivated.
There are two basic types of ribozymes, tetrahymena-type (Hasselhoff (1988) Nature 334:585) and xe2x80x9chammerheadxe2x80x9d-type. Tetrahymena-type ribozymes recognize sequences which are four bases in length, while xe2x80x9chammerheadxe2x80x9d-type ribozymes recognize base.sequences 11-18 bases in length. The longer the sequence, the greater the likelihood that the sequence will occur exclusively in the target mRNA species. Consequently, hammerhead-type ribozymes are preferable to tetrahymena-type ribozymes for inactivating a specific mRNA species, and 18-base recognition sequences are preferable to shorter recognition sequences.
The MKK polypeptides can also be used to produce antibodies that are immunoreactive or bind epitopes of the MKK polypeptides. Accordingly, one aspect of the invention features antibodies to the MKK polypeptides of the invention. The antibodies of the invention include polyclonal antibodies which include pooled monoclonal antibodies with different epitopic specificities, as well as distinct monoclonal antibody preparations. Monoclonal antibodies are made from antigen-containing fragments of the MKK polypeptide by methods known in the art (see, for example, Kohler et al. (1975) Nature 256:495).
The term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d as used herein includes intact molecules as well as fragments thereof, such as Fa, F(abxe2x80x2)2, and Fv, which are capable of binding an epitopic determinant. Antibodies that specifically bind MKK polypeptides can be prepared using intact polypeptides or fragments containing small peptides of interest as the immunizing antigen. The polypeptide or peptide used to immunize an animal can be derived from translated cDNA or chemically synthesized, and can be conjugated to a carrier protein, if desired. Commonly used carriers that are chemically coupled to peptides include bovine serum albumin and thyroglobulin. The coupled peptide is then used to immunize the animal (e.g., a mouse, a rat, or a rabbit).
A molecule (e.g., antibody) that xe2x80x9cspecifically bindsxe2x80x9d is one that binds to a particular polypeptide, e.g., MKK7, but that does not substantially recoginze or bind to other molecules in a sample, e.g., a biological sample which includes MKK7. References to constructs made of an antibody (or fragment thereof) coupled to a compound comprising a detectable marker include constructs made by any technique, including chemical means and recombinant techniques.
The invention also features methods of identifying subjects at risk for MKK-mediated disorders by measuring activation of the MKK signal transduction pathway. Activation of the MKK signal transduction pathway can be determined by measuring MKK synthesis; activation of MKK isoforms; activation of MKK substrates p38 or JNK isoforms; or activation of p38 and JNK substrates such as ATF2, ATFa, CRE-BPa, and c-Jun. The term xe2x80x9cJNKxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cJNK isoformsxe2x80x9d includes JNK1, JNK2, and JNK3. The term xe2x80x9cMKK substratexe2x80x9d as used herein includes MKK substrates, as well as MKK substrate substrates, e.g., p38, JNK, ATF2, and c-Jun.
In one embodiment, activation of the MKK signal transduction pathway is determined by measuring activation of the appropriate MKK signal transduction pathway substrates (for example, selected from p38, JNK isoforms, ATF2, ATFa, CRE-BPa, or c-Jun). MKK activity is measured by the rate of substrate phosphorylation as determined by quantitation of the rate of labelled phosphorus (e.g., [32]P or [33]P) incorporation. This can also be measured using phosphorylation-specific reagents, such as antibodies. The specificity of MKK substrate phosphorylation can be tested by measuring p38 activation, JNK activation, or both, or by employing mutated p38 or JNK molecules that lack the sites for MKK phosphorylations. Altered phosphorylation of the substrate relative to control values indicates alteration of the MKK signal transduction pathway, and increased risk in a subject of an MKK-mediated disorder. MKK activation of p38 and JNK can be detected in a coupled assay with the MKK signal transduction substrate ATF2, or related compounds such as ATFa and CRE-BPa. Activation can also be detected with the substrate c-Jun. When ATF2 is included in the assay, it is present as an intact protein or as a fragment of the intact protein, e.g., the activation domain (residues 1-109, or a portion thereof). ATF2 is incubated with a test sample in which MKK activity is to be measured and [xcex3-32P]ATP, under conditions sufficient to allow the phosphorylation of ATF2. ATF2 is then isolated and the amount of phosphorylation quantitated. In a specific embodiment, ATF2 is isolated by immunoprecipitation, resolved by SDS-PAGE, and detected by autoradiography.
In another embodiment, activation of the MKK signal transduction pathway is determined by measuring the level of MKK expression in a test sample. In a specific embodiment, the level of MKK expression is measured by Western blot analysis. The proteins present in a sample are fractionated by gel electrophoresis, transferred to a membrane, and probed with labeled antibodies to MKK. In another specific embodiment, the level of MKK expression is measured by Northern blot analysis. Total cellular or polyadenylated [poly(A)+] mRNA is isolated from a test sample. The RNA is fractionated by electrophoresis and transferred to a membrane. The membrane is probed with labeled MKK cDNA. In another embodiment, MKK expression is measured by quantitative PCR applied to expressed mRNA.
The MKKs of the invention are useful for screening reagents that modulate MKK activity. MKKs are activated by phosphorylation. Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention features methods for identifying a reagent which modulates MKK activity, by incubating MKK with the test reagent and measuring the effect of the test reagent on MKK synthesis, phosphorylation, function, or activity. In one embodiment, the test reagent is incubated with MKK and [32]P-ATP, and the rate of MKK phosphorylation determined, as described above. In another embodiment, the test reagent is incubated with a cell transfected with an MKK polynucleotide expression vector, and the effect of the test reagent on MKK transcription is measured by Northern blot analysis, as described above. In a further embodiment, the effect of the test reagent on MKK synthesis is measured by Western blot analysis using an antibody to MKK. In still another embodiment, the effect of a reagent on MKK activity is measured by incubating MKK with the test reagent, [32]P-ATP, and a substrate in the MKK signal transduction pathway, including one or more of p38, JNK, and ATF2. The rate of substrate phosphorylation is determined as described above.
The term xe2x80x9cmodulation of MKK activityxe2x80x9d includes inhibitory or stimulatory effects.
The invention is particularly useful for screening reagents that inhibit MKK activity. Such reagents are useful for the treatment or prevention of MKK-mediated disorders, for example, inflammation and oxidative damage.
The invention further features a method of treating a MKK-mediated disorder by administering to a subject in need thereof, an effective dose of a therapeutic reagent that inhibits the activity of MKK.
An xe2x80x9cMKK-mediated disorderxe2x80x9d is a pathological condition resulting, at least in part, from excessive activation of an MKK signal transduction pathway. The MKK signal transduction pathways are activated by several factors, including inflammation and stress. MKK-mediated disorders include, for example, ischemic heart disease, burns due to heat or radiation (UV, X-ray, xcex3, xcex2, etc.), kidney failure, liver damage due to oxidative stress or alcohol, respiratory distress syndrome, septic shock, rheumatoid arthritis, autoimmune disorders, and other types of inflammatory diseases.
A xe2x80x9ctherapeutic reagentxe2x80x9d any compound or molecule that achieves the desired effect on an MKK-mediated disorder when administered to a subject in need thereof.
MKK-mediated disorders further include proliferative disorders, particularly disorders that are stress-related. Examples of stress-related MKK-mediated proliferative disorders are psoriasis, acquired immune deficiency syndrome, malignancies of various tissues of the body, including malignancies of the skin, bone marrow, lung, liver, breast, gastrointestinal system, and genito-urinary tract. Preferably, therapeutic reagents inhibit the activity or expression of MKK inhibit cell growth.or cause apoptosis.
A therapeutic reagent that xe2x80x9cinhibits MKK activityxe2x80x9d interferes with a MKK-mediated signal transduction pathway. For example, a therapeutic reagent can alter the protein kinase activity of MKK, decrease the level of MKK transcription or translation, e.g., an antisense polynucleotide able to bind MKK mRNA, or suppress MKK phosphorylation of p38, JNK, or ATF2, thus disrupting the MKK-mediated signal transduction pathway. Examples of such reagents include antibodies that bind specifically to MKK polypeptides, and fragments of MKK polypeptides that competitively inhibit MKK polypeptide activity.
A therapeutic reagent that xe2x80x9cenhances MKK activityxe2x80x9d supplements a MKK-mediated signal transduction pathway. Examples of such reagents include the MKK polypeptides themselves, which can be administered in instances where the MKK-mediated disorder is caused by under expression of the MKK polypeptide, or expression of a mutant MKK polypeptide. In addition, portions of DNA encoding an MKK polypeptide can be introduced into cells that under express an MKK polypeptide.
A xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d is an amount of a reagent sufficient to decrease or prevent the symptoms associated with the MKK-mediated disorder.
Therapeutic reagents for treatment of MKK-mediated disorders identified by the methods of the invention are administered to a subject in a number of ways known to the art, including parenterally by injection, infusion, sustained-release injection or implant, intravenously, intraperitoneally, intramuscularly, subcutaneously, or transdermally. Epidermal disorders and disorders of the epithelial tissues are treated by topical application of the reagent. The reagent is mixed with other compounds to improve stability and efficiency of delivery (e.g., liposomes, preservatives, or dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO)). Polynucleotide sequences, including antisense sequences, can be therapeutically administered by techniques known to the art resulting in introduction into the cells of a subject suffering from the MKK-mediated disorder. These methods include the use of viral vectors (e.g., retrovirus, adenovirus, vaccinia virus, or herpes virus), colloid dispersions, and liposomes.
The materials of the invention are ideally suited for the preparation of a kit for the detection of the level or activity of MKK. Accordingly, the invention features a kit comprising an antibody that binds MKK, or a nucleic acid probe that hybridizes to a MKK polynucleotide, and suitable buffers. The probe or monoclonal antibody can be labeled to detect binding to a MKK polynucleotide or protein. In a preferred embodiment, the kit features a labeled antibody to MKK.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description, and from the claims.